Save you from death
by Shades of amber
Summary: It would be him and her. Together forever. KatherineEdward -complete-


He laid in his bed breathing raggedly and writhing in agony. Dr. Cullen just left and gave him some certain medicine he didn't pay attention to. Everything was all blurry and dream-like so he could never tell what was real and what was a dream.

Dainty footsteps echo through the silent dark night. His weak hearing was able to make it out slightly. He opens one eye, peeking out weakly. Wanting to know who was coming in.

There is a dark-haired girl standing there at his bed suddenly looking down at him with sorrow. So young and full of life. She had been hanging with her companion Carlisle for a while.

She had been watching the Masen's ever since they came to the hospital. Plagued with the Spanish influenza. Her undead heart had been set on the young 17 year old boy.

He was handsome even all sweaty, sallow, and sick. She stood over him now and felt she needed to do something. He was on the brink of death and she couldn't let that happen to him.

She slowly bought her wrist up towards her mouth. Where her canines lengthened. When she was ready to bite into her wrist. A ice cold hand came out and stopped her.

Her dark eyes darted up to glare at her blonde companion. "Katherine, no," he said. "Listen Carlisle he is about to die! I'm not going to let that happen," she replied defiantly.

She yanked her arm away and quickly bit into her wrist. She bought it down to his lips.

The blood slithered down his throat on it's own accord. He couldn't quite recall what it was, but he knew it tasted good and he wanted more.

His throat muscles contracted and he felt himself drinking back more. His strength gained back slowly, and he felt brand new. After he felt fully reborn he kept drinking the magical addicting substance. He couldn't help himself, it was simply addicting and mouthwater.

Tangy and sweet all at once.

The giver of the liquid was suddenly pulled away from him. He felt alert and awakened finally. His eyes fluttered open.

The dark angel he had just seen was standing there. Along with a retreating Dr. Cullen. She looked down at him and grinned. "You're healed," she breathed out thankfully.

Her dark brown eyes were filled with fire and something that seemed like lust.

"You'll be an excellent vampire," she whispered. He stopped and was snapped out of his daze that she had caused. He stared at her with wide confused eyes. "Wha-" he couldn't even finish his question. Katherine quickly snapped his neck, wanting him to be turned and under her control as soon as possible.

She used her immortal strength and left through one of the secret exits in the hospital.

She sets him in the far woods and waits. By dawn arose, he started to stir ever so gently. She watched him now fully alerted on every motion he was making now.

His eyes opened. Everything was dim-lit and slightly blurry. But his vision adjusted to clear and pristine.

His eyes moved to the slim, statuesque figure sitting casually on the ground staring right back at him. Her dark brown cold eyes taking in his appearance. A rogue quirky curl slipped out from it's perfect style and fell into her face.

She grinned like a normal teenage girl would, but she may have seemed like a regular girl. But in her eyes there was a wise knowing of the world hidden behind the deep dark depths of them.

"You're awake," she stated gleefully in a low melodic voice that suited her. "Who are you and what happened?" he groaned out, feeling a slight pulsating feeling in his temple.

"I'm Katherine, you've seen me in the hospital before," she informed frankly. He stopped and thought about it. He easily remembered her, lurking behind Carlisle cautiously looking at Edward all the time.

"And I saved you from death by turning you into a vampire," she added on. His eyes widened. "Don't worry, I'll help you with everything. It'll be you and me together forever," she whispered convincingly.

She lured closer to him on the ground and leaned in closer. Her scent wafted to his now extra-sensitive nose. It was all to intoxicating for him to handle.

She then leaned in and kissed him slowly but surely. Promising him that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lolol random one-shot x-over with Katherine and Edward. Not at all quality but whatever<strong>_


End file.
